


If You See Me On A Corner

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [9]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: AU, Bondage, D/s, First Time, Fluff, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan picks up a hustler. He keeps going back to him time after time, slowly getting to know him and slowly becoming addicted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://rydenkid.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rydenkid.livejournal.com/)**rydenkid** 's prompt: I had this idea where it was based on Prostitution Is The World's Oldest Profession by Cobra Starship... even if it's just off the line "My submission is your addiction"

I'm still not sure what made me do it. Maybe I was bored. Maybe I was lonely. Maybe I was just looking for a good time. Either way, I still met him on a dark street corner in the middle of a cold December night. The poor kid was shivering in his tight little jeans and girls' t-shirt, and I guess maybe I felt a little sorry for him.

"Looking for something, pretty boy?" he asked me when I pulled up to the curb and rolled down my window, leaning against my car with one arm. His voice was low and sultry, and it made him sound older than he looked.

"How much for a fuck?" I replied without hesitation. There was no place for conservatism in this world I had gotten myself into, and certainly no place for nervousness or embarrassment.

He smirked at me, looking me up and down as best he could while I was still in the car. "Well, I usually charge a little more, but for you I think I'll take $250," he purred, and I knew he was just humoring me. I wasn't an idiot.

I nodded. "In the back," I ordered, albeit softly, gesturing with my head.

He obeyed, and I easily slipped into the back seat with him. I handed him the money then, which he stuffed in a pocket before straddling me and beginning to take off our clothes. He got our shirts off first, sucking on one of my nipples as he made quick work of my pants, tugging them off before working on his own.

"How do you want me?" he whispered, still straddling me but keeping his distance. I chalked it up to health reasons, as we were both naked by then.

My cock twitched at his words. "Knees and elbows."

He nodded, pulling a condom and a small bottle of lube from his jeans pocket, handing both to me before situating himself the way I had told him.

I figured preparation was a courtesy he rarely got, so I coated my fingers and pushed two inside of him at once, and sure enough, he let out a genuinely surprised groan. I pressed a third one inside, biting my lip as I watched him buck against my hand. The fourth finger was just for good measure, and I slid all of them back out before rolling on the condom and slicking myself up.

The moan he made when I pushed in sounded fake, but the one that followed it when I quickly found his prostate was definitely real. He only faked one more moan before he realized he actually didn't have to, the way I was going.

It felt like he wanted to say something, the way he shuddered and let out quiet strings of curses, but he stayed relatively silent. He let his head hang between his shoulders, his back muscles rippling around his shoulder blades, and I reached a hand out to feel them.

Soon he was pushing back into my thrusts with almost the same force that I was using, a line of sweat forming down the middle of his back. The sound of skin slapping skin overshadowed everything else, at least until he started moaning louder, and I knew he was getting close in the way that his rhythm no longer matched mine as closely.

"Come on," I whispered, angling harder into his prostate.

He cried out loudly as he came, muscles clenching tightly around my cock, his seed streaking my black leather seat with white. It only took me a couple more thrusts to follow him, spilling into the condom with my cock balls deep in his ass.

I slid out carefully, pulling off the condom and tying it, throwing it somewhere on the front passenger side floorboard. I turned back around just in time to catch him licking his own cum off of my back seat.

"Fuck."

He slurped up the last bit before grinning up at me. "Definitely something you know how to do."

"Don't flatter me."

He smirked, beginning to redress. I pulled my own pants back on as he adjusted his clothes, and I looked up when he opened the door.

"Kid."

He turned to face me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Stay safe," I told him, offering my hand to shake.

A genuine smile lit up his face, and I was afraid his face would split in half as he took my hand and shook it heartily. "The name's Brendon," he replied. "Come see me again, if you can."

"Ryan," I told him, letting our hands drop. "And I may just do that."  



	2. Chapter 2

He must have recognized my car because he was already grinning when I pulled up to his corner and rolled down the window. He was wearing a different pair of tight girl jeans and a fitted band t-shirt this time, but still not nearly enough to keep out the cold. He walked up and leaned against the doorframe, cocking his hips out seductively.

"Back again, I see," he purred, very obviously eye-fucking me already. "Same as last time, pretty boy?"

"All night," I recited, my voice inflectionless from the countless times I had said it over and over in my head. "How much?"

He blinked at me, face blank and obviously taken aback. He swallowed. "All night?"

"How much?"

He thought for a moment, suddenly nervous, but he tried to hide it. It wasn't working. "Well, that depends... what do you want to do with me?"

I tried not to smile; didn't want to scare him off. He was just a kid after all, I realized, not cut out for this kind of job at all. He probably wasn't even eighteen yet. "Nothing weird, I promise. I just want something a little more comfortable than the backseat of my car. Like a bed, maybe?"

A relieved smile crossed his face, but he quickly turned it into a smirk. "Well in that case... a thousand will do ya."

I had been expecting as much. It was a steep price, but nothing I couldn't pay, nothing I wouldn't pay for him. "Get in."

He sashayed around the front of my car and hopped in the passenger seat. I handed him a wad of bills and, as he stuffed it into a pocket, I took off for a motel I had scoped out earlier. I had planned all of this oh-so carefully.

Once at the motel, I left him in the car as I payed for a room. I wasn't afraid of him stealing it because I had the money to buy another one if I wanted, but I also knew how to find him, too. He wouldn't go far anyway.

I came back to find him and the car just where I left them, and I motioned for him to get out. I led him to the stairs and up, down the walkway to our room, 64B. I unlocked the door and dragged him, grinning, into the room by his belt loops. He closed the door behind us and locked it blindly, his other hand already sneaking up under the hem of my shirt.

"Do you kiss, Brendon?" I whispered, comfortable using his name now that we were completely and utterly alone.

He blushed and averted his eyes. "I-I don't know how clean I am. I try to be safe, but with some Johns, you never know." He looked back up at me through his lashes, biting his lip nervously. "I wouldn't feel right knowing I might have given you something."

I nodded and kissed his cheek softly. "I understand." I trailed over to his ear, biting down on the cartilage. "There are other ways I can tease you."

He exhaled softly, pressing his fingers into my sides under my shirt as I trailed down his neck, nipping lightly at his soft skin and pulling him close with my hands on his ass.

"You have an amazing ass," I muttered into his neck as he tugged my shirt up, and I let him pull it off before I went for his.

He grinned at me, his hands wandering towards the fly of my pants. "They all say that."

"Perhaps they do," I agreed, pulling his hands away and dropping to my knees in front of him, making quick work of his jeans. "But I actually mean it."

His eyes widened as I tugged his pants down. "Wait-"

I grabbed the condom from my pocket and showed it to him; a flavored one, because god knows latex is the grossest thing you will ever taste. "Stop worrying." Like I said, I had this all planned.

He visibly relaxed as I tore open the wrapper and rolled it on him, leaving my hand around the base of his cock. Steadying myself with my other hand on his thigh, I went down on him all the way to my hand, sucking lightly.

He cried out softly as I bobbed my head, one hand trailing down to cover my own on his thigh and the other resting feather-light on my head. I leaned into the touch, moving the hand I had on his cock to his thigh and going down all the way. I felt him hit the back of my throat and he gasped, letting his fingers tangle in my hair.

"R-ryan...," he panted as I sucked harder, my mouth moving over him faster, his fingernails beginning to dig into my scalp. "Oh, fuck."

I brought my hand back up to wrap around him, my hand sliding over his spit-slick cock as I concentrated my mouth on just the head. He was groaning loudly by then, both hands in my hair and bucking arrhythmically against my hand. He came with a whimper, his hips stilling but his thigh shaking under my hand.

"God... damn," he breathed as I pulled off and stood, steadying him with my hands on his waist.

I just grinned at him and led him over to the bed, setting him down before tugging the condom off and pressing a kiss to his jaw as I moved to throw it away. I came back to lay beside him, running my fingers through his hair.

"What-what about you?" he muttered, closing his eyes and leaning into my hand.

I just smiled fondly at him. "I've got all night."


	3. Chapter 3

Brendon eventually dozed off in my arms, and I let him nap for a while. It was getting close to one in the morning, and he probably hadn't slept in who knew how long. Not to mention he was beyond adorable when he slept.

I woke him up by gently sucking and nipping at his neck, but not nearly enough to mark him. Who knew what his pimp would do to him if that happened, if he had one, much less what would happen to me. He made a soft noise and slowly opened his eyes, smiling at me before his eyes went wide.

"Oh god, did I fall asleep?"

"Shh." I petted his face to calm him down. "You were only out for thirty minutes."

"...Sorry."

I started back on his neck, trailing down to his collarbone. "Don't be," I muttered against his soft skin, flicking my tongue out to taste it.

He made another quiet noise, pleased, but didn't say anymore, letting me slowly tease down his chest to his stomach, finally stopping at his navel. He was hard again at that point, and so was I for that matter, so I gave his hipbone a playful nip before sliding off the bed to undo my belt and jeans. I grabbed another condom from my pocket before stepping out of my pants.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, realizing that maybe I hadn't planned as well as I thought. I didn't have any lube.

"Front left pocket of my jeans," Brendon provided helpfully, reading my mind.

I smiled at him; of course he had lube with him, what was I thinking? I bent down to grab the tube, tossing it on the bed so that I could tear open the condom and slip it on.

I heard him whimper from the bed and looked up to find him fingering himself open, starting with two fingers and moving up to three as I stared. The muscles in his arm shifted and his toes curled a little, a soft noise escaping even though he was biting on his bottom lip.

I crawled up onto the bed, pulling his hand away and pinning his wrists above his head with one hand. He pulled his knees up as I spread lube on my cock, wrapping his legs around my waist as I lined up and pushed in.

The room was quiet, only our breaths and the soft noise of skin sliding against skin breaking the silence. I set a leisurely pace, not in any hurry for this to end. It seemed as if Brendon wasn't either, content to just meet my thrusts with his hips, his wrists still clasped in my left hand above his head.

Inevitably though, just as I had suspected, Brendon began to squirm after a while, making a small frustrated noise before cutting himself off.

"Tell me what you want, Brendon," I whispered in his ear, changing my angle only slightly, and Brendon whimpered.

"You're paying for me to please you," he muttered stubbornly, and I went back to my original angle, "not for me to tell you what I want."

"I'm not the only human being in this room," I replied, angling for his prostate and hitting it dead on. Brendon keened and arched against me, his arms straining against my hold. "Now tell me what you want."

"Right there, harder," he begged, squirming for friction.

Letting go of his wrists, I braced myself on the bed and continued my slow pace, but my thrusts were much rougher, bruising almost. Brendon's hands immediately went for my hair, moaning desperately each time I hit his prostate. He yanked at my hair and his heels dug into my back, using the leverage to rock his hips up against me. Sweat was making his hair stick to his forehead and his chest shine in the yellow fluorescent lighting.

"Faster, Ryan, fuck."

I sped up and he stayed with me for a surprisingly long time, his moans growing more breathless by the minute. Eventually, his rhythm fell out of synch with mine just slightly, his noises almost too loud in the empty room, and I knew.

"Come on, Brendon."

Brendon came then, throwing his head back against the bed and groaning shamelessly, fingers tightening around my hair at the base of my neck. I didn't even try to hold out any longer, grunting as I followed him.

He pulled me down and I willingly collapsed against him, feeling his heart beating fast against mine, both of us sticky, sweaty, and heaving for breath. After a moment he let go, and I got up to throw away the condom and find something to clean off with.

"There's a shower," Brendon suggested quietly, his voice a little unsure.

I smiled at him, grabbing his hand and helping him up. "Better idea than I had," I told him, leading him by the hand into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't keep myself from coming back to him. The third time I saw him, I came by during lunch, just to see if he was there. He was, but I didn't have much time, so he quickly sucked me off in the front seat of my car for a reduced price. I ran my fingers through his hair and promised to return later in the week for more before I went back to work.

By the fourth time I showed up to see him, he didn't even waste time standing at my window anymore, just walked around to the passenger side and got in.

"What did you plan for us this time?" he asked as I took off, settling comfortably in his seat.

"I didn't, really," I answered, heading for the motel we went to the last time.

Once we were in the room, I undressed him quickly, telling him to get on his hands and knees. I fucked him hard and fast, just the way he liked it, and had him coming in under twenty minutes. He let me clean him off before pushing him to the side of the bed so that we weren't lying on a wet spot.

"So, Brendon," I started, petting his stomach. "Burning question. How old are you?"

"Nineteen," he replied, and I was surprised, but I could tell he wasn't lying. "You?"

"Twenty."

He hummed in acknowledgement. "So what do you do? Where do you work? I mean, you always have wads of cash on you, it seems a little strange."

I laughed. "I got really lucky. I had one of my novels published, and it did pretty well. But I still have a job at the local newspaper as an editor. I got that one by chance too; I haven't even finished college yet."

Brendon's eyes went wide. "You're in college?"

"Yeah, got a full scholarship to UNLV. It's pretty neat."

"Well, aren't you Mister Perfect," Brendon muttered scathingly, but he was smiling. "Smart, loaded, and amazing in bed."

I snorted at him, shoving his shoulder lightly. "I'm not that amazing."

He propped himself up on one elbow so that he could look down at me. "You're the first John - person - I've been with who actually gives a shit about me. About what I want." He bit his lip then, looking down at his hands. "You treat me like a human being, not like some disposable fuck toy. Like a whore."

I tipped his chin back up so that he was looking at me again. "You're not, don't... don't even think of yourself like that, alright? You're not a whore. You're a person just like anyone else. You have feelings, a job, bills to pay, people you care about. This is just your job, it's not who you are."

He broke out in the biggest grin I'd ever seen on him, pressing his face against my chest. I let him and began running my fingers through his hair, both of us just lying there resting for the moment.

"Ryan?" he muttered after a while, and I hummed to let him know I was listening. "Wanna go again?"

I couldn't help it; I started laughing, pressing my face against my arm where I was resting my head on it, but I could feel Brendon smiling into my skin too. When I calmed down enough to breathe, I asked, "What did you have in mind?"

He didn't look up when he answered. "Wanna fuck you."

I wanted him to, and I was getting hard just thinking about it, but, "I haven't... done that..." He looked up at me in surprise. "Ever."

"Never?" I shook my head and he looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'd ask you if you trust me, but I'm a little afraid of the answer," he finally said, his voice small.

"I trust you with this."

He smiled hesitantly before pressing a kiss to my collarbone, trailing up to suck on my neck. He continued to tease me until I was fully hard, then he rolled me over on my stomach and I let him position me just so with one knee bent and my ass in the air.

"Have you ever fingered yourself before?" he asked quietly, popping open the lube and coating his fingers.

I nodded. "A few times. Mostly experimenting, though."

"Good."

I watched over my shoulder as he spread my cheeks with one hand and ran a lubed finger across my hole. I twitched, clenching down on nothing.

Brendon grinned at me. "Patience. Slow is better the first time."

I nodded again, relaxing and sinking a little further into the bed. Brendon repeated the action, adding slightly more pressure as he passed over my hole. I bit my lip, wanting him to just push it in already, but he was right; if he didn't go slow, it would hurt a lot more. The third time he finally let his finger slide in all the way to the last knuckle, and I could feel myself tighten around it despite my efforts to stay relaxed. Brendon petted the back of my thigh until I relaxed and he began to slowly move his finger in and out.

"Okay?" he asked quietly after a moment, nudging his next finger against my hole, waiting.

I nodded, shifting a little. "Yeah, come on."

He pulled his first finger out completely before pressing both back in at once. I couldn't help the breathy gasp at the stretch, even though it wasn't much. It took considerably less amount of time for me to adjust to the second finger, and Brendon picked up his slow in and out drag once again.

Suddenly he curled his fingers into my prostate and I cried out loudly, my cock twitching under me. "Brendon, fuck me," I growled, gripping the sheets tightly.

"I will, just one more," Brendon replied softly, pressing a third finger alongside the other two. I was so ready, it didn't even hurt. After a moment he pulled away, and I heard the crinkling of foil. "Ready?"

"Do I have to answer that question?"

He chuckled quietly, resting a hand on my lower back. He began to push in, and I guess I wasn't quite as ready as I thought because, _shit_ , it hurt.

"Ryan, relax. Breathe, you're doing great," Brendon whispered in my ear, and when he had bottomed out, I wasn't sure. He rubbed little circles against my back, kissing the side of my neck. "You alright?"

"I'm a little torn between kicking you and crying, but yeah, I'm fine," I breathed unsteadily into the sheets, trying to pay more attention to Brendon's lips on my neck and his hands on my skin than his dick ripping my ass apart.

He kissed the shell of my ear, petting every inch of my skin available to him. "Just say when, alright?"

I did my best to match my breathing with his, reveling in the heat and electricity flowing between us. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. "Okay."

Brendon shifted his weight and pulled out almost all the way before slowly pushing back in, his cock dragging along all the right places. I moaned softly, arching into it.

"Good?"

"It's so intense," I muttered, pausing to groan as he pushed in again. "It hurts but it feels good at the same time."

I could feel him smiling against the back of my neck, his slow pace never faltering. "That's the point."

I gasped when he nipped at my shoulder, pushing in just a little harder. I began to roll my hips in time with his thrusts, making both of us moan. When he bit my neck even harder, I cried out, my back arching and my fingers scrabbling at the sheets.

"Ryan, fuck," Brendon breathed in my ear, and I shuddered at how wrecked his voice was already. "Are you sure you've never done this? Because you're so responsive, so… fuck, you're so tight, so good, Ry."

"Honest, I haven't," I panted back. "You're just so goddamn amazing at this."

He chuckled softly, raking his nails down my back to my ass. "Don't flatter me."

I looked over my shoulder at him and he was smiling, somewhere in between smug and fond, but something else in his eyes I couldn't read. "Harder."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Brendon lifted my hips a little, changing his angle before slamming in, hitting my prostate dead on. I groaned loudly, pressing my forehead into the bed. Brendon kept up his slow rhythm but each thrust felt harder than the last, each second a thousand times better than the last.

"Jesus, Brendon, fuck," I gasped, losing control quickly. "Fuck, I can't-"

"Shh, it's okay," he replied, his voice deep and breathy, and I let out a moan just at the sound of it. He reached down to wrap his fingers around my cock and I could no longer process thought, only writhe and moan at Brendon's touch.

It only took a few more moments for me to come, choking out a groan and clenching down tightly on Brendon's cock.

"Shit," Brendon muttered, thrusting in hard and coming as well. I could feel his cock pulsing inside of me and I moaned softly at the sensation. "Fuck, Ry."

"You can say that again," I muttered, flopping down on the bed when Brendon let go of me, his cock slipping out in the process.

Brendon just chuckled at me, getting up to throw away the condom before coming back to lie next to me, pressing his face to my shoulder. "You alright?"

"I'm fucking awesome." I moved my head to look at Brendon, our eyes meeting. "That was… amazing. Better than I imagined."

"Anything for my best customer," Brendon replied quietly, kissing my shoulder. "And my friend."

I moved to cradle the back of Brendon's head with one hand, kissing his temple. When I pulled back again, he was smiling. "Shower?"

He nodded and rolled off the bed before helping me up, dragging us to the bathroom.

"So, when do you get off in the morning?" I finally asked when the water was running warm and we stepped in.

He grinned mischievously at me. "I don't know, depends on who I'm with."

"You know what I mean, ass," I laughed at him, pushing him lightly.

"I usually stop around six in the morning and go home. Sometimes I'll leave an hour early or late. Just depends on my mood."

I paused in scrubbing my hair to look at him. "You mean… you don't have a pimp or anything?"

"Oh, I do, but he's not a slave driver. He's actually super nice until someone tries to mess with me. Then he turns into a beast and there is no stopping him." Brendon leaned in to rinse his hair, grabbing for the soap. "Jon's like my best friend. He lets me stay at his place, keeps me company, and he only tries to fuck me when he's smashed."

I chuckled at Brendon's description. "Sounds like a fun guy. Are you the only one working for him?"

Brendon shook his head, his eyes closed to the spray of water. "There's one other kid, Tom. Okay, so he's not a kid, he's older than me, but still. There was one other guy, William, but he retired last year. Tom's retiring soon too. Then I will be the only one, unless Jon finds someone else."

I froze, blinking at him. "You can retire?"

"Oh yeah, like I said, Jon's super cool. He gives you the option to retire after one year if you're twenty or older."

"This almost sounds like a legit business here," I muttered disbelievingly, rinsing off the soap. "I mean, I've never heard of anything like that before."

"And what exactly have you heard about this business?" Brendon asked, finished with his shower and just standing there under the spray of the water.

I leaned forward to shut off the water. "I've heard enough."

He nodded, accepting my answer, and we stepped out of the shower to dry off. We got dressed and left the room, and I let him get in my car while I turned the key back in. I drove him back to his corner, parking at the curb.

"Well, Ryan, I'll be seeing you," he muttered, his hand reaching for the door.

"Brendon, wait."

He paused, and I took my chance to take his face gently in my hand, pressing a kiss high on his cheek, just below his eye.

"See you."

He was blushing, a wide grin plastered to his face as he hopped out of the car.


End file.
